


One Night

by TwistedSamurai



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Gen, Killbane terrifies Matt, Matt needs a place to hide, So he goes to the one person he knows will keep him safe from Killbane, The boss takes pity on him, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: Matt's plane leaves first thing in the morning, as he promised to the leader of the Saints. He was going to walk away from everything, and get as far away as he possibly could. But the fear that Killbane would do something is strong enough for him to turn to the person he tried to kill and ask them for one more favor after they spare his life.
Kudos: 7





	One Night

He had finally left the Syndicate. After so long of being in the group, he had learned quite a few things and come to realize very quickly that without Loren, he had no real protection. Killbane didn’t care one way or another about him, and that was clearly obvious. But it was still a surprise that when Matt had told him he was leaving, the Luchadore’s leader had so easily let him go.

Matt brought a hand up to his shoulder, still feeling the weight of Killbane’s hand there as the man had led him through the casino; it had been clear he was unhappy with the hacker’s decision. But he had made it also clear that Matt was now free to leave. He just prayed that he wouldn’t send anyone after him for his actions. The hacker slowed as he passed Barely Legal- while he was technically not allowed to drive without someone else with a licence in the car with him, there really was no point in obeying that law. Especially since his main goal now was to get the first flight in the morning out of Steelport and head back home.

Blue eyes scanned the streets before he grit his teeth and turning away from the reactors. The ex-gang leader didn’t slow at all until he was in the center of downtown. Glancing around at all the people to ensure there was no tell-tale purple in the crowd after parking, he stepped out of the car and shut the door, quickly making his way onto the sidewalk. “Matt?” The voice nearly made him jump out of his skin, and he turned to see Viola staring at him. Relief flooded him at seeing what he deemed a friendly face and he let out the breath he had been holding, not noticing the two people with her. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Viola? It’s so good to see you, I-” He cut off as there was a click of a gun, holding up his hands as he finally glanced at the people Viola was with.

One of them was Pierce Washington- not too hard to recognize. The man was in enough commercial ads for Matt to recognize him in seconds, even if he didn’t know all the Saints by now. But it wasn’t really him he was worried about it. It was the red head aiming the gun at him.

“Don’t- Will you put it down and let him talk before aiming that thing?” Viola snapped, pushing Natali’s hand down. The leader of the Saint’s glared at her for a minute, before those grey eyes turned to focus on the man in front of her again. Behind it was still the same angry contempt that she had held when facing Matt in the virtual world. This time, however, they were not in a virtual reality and he shrank under the gaze focused on him. “Matt?” Viola tried to keep her voice gentle as she waited.

“I… Well, I’ve run into a… Bit of a problem, and I-” Matt started to speak.

“Not my problem. You agreed to walk away. Sorry to say showing up at my doorstep isn’t really walking away.” Natali cut him off again, although Matt was slightly relieved to see she had put the pistol away and was no longer trying to point it at him.

“Yes, yes I know. And I am. I swear- but the problem is my plane doesn’t leave until the morning. Killbane is… Aware, that I’ve left the Syndicate, and I’m sure you and I both know he really doesn’t like people leaving.” He added, glancing at Viola briefly.

“Alright… So what the hell did you come here for? Couldn’t you have just… Used your tech to get you a plane that leaves tonight instead? Get you somewhere else and then take another to wherever you’re going?” Natali asked, frowning deeply. She had a brief glimmer in her eyes, like she was almost fully sure that she knew where this was going, but something was telling her she still didn’t fully know. But it didn’t deter him. His fear of Killbane was greater than anything else right now.

Matt nodded, wringing his hands as he spoke. “Well… That’s the thing. It’s the best option to get me out. So I couldn’t really take any other ones- not without far more risks.” He explained as quickly as he could, looking between the other two before focusing on Natali again. “I’m… Not asking for much. I just need a safe place for one night, from Killbane. I’ll be gone first thing in the morning, and I swear I won’t touch a single thing.”

Natali stared at him with a guarded expression even when he was done, running a hand through her short red hair. It did nothing to stop her bangs from falling her face again, right over her glasses as she turned her gaze over to Pierce. The two exchanged a look and Natali hummed slightly.  
Matt swallowed as she looked back at him, trying to figure out what she would say. He couldn’t seem to figure it out, even as she moved closer. Normally, he would have backed up, kept out of arms reach, but he stood frozen as she put a hand on his shoulder.

“One night. I’ll drive you too the airport first thing in the morning for this flight. Any funny business and I kick your ass to the street before you can even blink. Got it?” She said, and Matt stared before nodded a quickly in agreement. “… Good. Now go and park your car in the garage, I’ll see you down there. Entrance is right there.” She pointed to the ramp before heading down it and Matt glanced over at Pierce and Viola.

“Saints aren’t all bad, Matt. You’ll be fine here for one night.” Viola gave a tiny smile. Pierce nodded slightly, still not fully trusting but he didn’t complain. Matt gave a weak grin as he got back in the car and drove it into the garage. He noticed that there were a few Syndicate cars in there already- but Natali was waiting but the elevators and he quickly parked and made his way over.

For once, since coming to Steelport, he had a restful night and didn’t stir once. Even though he was in what was technically an enemy’s home, he knew that Natali would keep her end of the bargain. By the time the sun was up, he was on his plane and leaving Steelport. Blue eyes looked back towards the islands once more before he sat back in seat and closed his eyes.

He was free- and no longer had to worry about Killbane’s terrible control over him. That alone was enough to make Matt smile the first genuinely happy smile he had in a very long time.


End file.
